Gaia Gundam
How Gaia Gundam joined the Tourney Developed as part of ZAFT's Second Stage Series, the Gaia Gundam like most of the MS in the series can transform into a mobile armor (MA) mode which is specialized for combat in a certain terrain. In the Gaia's case it is focused on ground combat, and its MA mode resembles the four-legged TMF/A-802 BuCUE for easy and nimble movements on irregular or difficult ground surfaces. Combat wise, the Gaia Gundam is mainly focused on close combat, but it is also equipped with some range weaponry to engage enemies from a distance. The suit also has high mobility due to the presence of a pair of three-linked thrusters-mounted wings, which also improve its AMBAC in space. Its armament includes a beam rifle, a shield, a pair of beam sabers, several CIWS, a pair of beam assault cannons and a pair of wing-mounted beam blades, some of which are usable only in MS or MA mode. Despite Gaia Gundam's specialization in ground combat, it is still effective in space combat. In fact, the MA mode can be used in space if there is something for the suit to step on, mainly places with many large objects like asteroid belts, large space debris and even onto other mobile suits. Like the other suits in the Second Stage Series, Gaia Gundam is also equipped with a new form of phase shift armor known as Variable Phase Shift armor and is powered by a battery that can be recharged during battle using the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. Having highjacked the Gaia Gundam, Stella takes on orders for the assassination of a crime llord named Tokuga. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted In its Mobile Armor form, Gaia Gundam kicks its back feet backwards. After the announcer calls its name Runs to the camera and slashes the Vajra beam sabers and shoots its MA-81R Beam Assault Cannon on its backpack while Stella Loussier says "Stella Loussier, moving out!" Special Moves Beam Assault (Neutral) Transforms into MA mode and fires a linked shot from its beam cannons. Gaia Barrel (Side) Barrels forward using MA mode. Dog Eating Tiger (Up) Tosses its beam saber like a boomerang, then transforms into MA Mode and fetches it in midair before crashing back to the ground. Mauling Wolf (Down) Transforms into MA Mode and pounces. If it connects with an opponent, it will pin them down, viciously "biting" them before jumping into the air and blasting them with a linked shot from its beam cannons. Gaia Prowl (Hyper Smash) Transforms into MA Mode with its blades extended and thrusters active, ramming and slashing into enemies in the way for 8 seconds. Gaia Hunt (Final Smash) Gaia Gundam slashes the opponent three times with its beam sabers. If they hit, the opponent is knocked sky high, then Gaia Gundam changes to MA mode, jumps after and slashes with the legs 9 times, before firing its beam cannons, and blowing the opponent away. Victory Animations #Gaia Gundam does a cartwheel and a beam saber slash as Stella says "I'll shoot them down with my Gaia..." #Gaia Gundam scrapes the ground in MA Mode while Stella says "I'm not scared of these guys." #Gata Gundam slashes in MA Mode then changes to its Mobile Suit form and holds its beam sabers behind while Stella says "What a little jerk..." On-Screen Appearance Gaia Gundam runs to its point in MA Mode then assumes its Mobile Suit form as Stella says "Neo gave this to me... There's no way I can lose!" Trivia *Gaia Gundam's rival is nonbending mobster of the Triple Threat Triad, Tokuga. *Stella Loussier shares her English voice actress with Roger Jr.'s mother. *Stella Loussier shares her Japanese voice actress with Ranke, Kunimitsu, Allison Whittington, Mei Ling, Amy III, Ember Flicker Flame, Kasumi, Shanoa and Cirucci Sanderwicci. *Stella Loussier shares her French voice actress with Azumi Kiribayashi, Rem Ayanokouji, Candy Kong, Mio Sakamoto, Vice, Menat, Kaguya, Phosphora, Bao Sanniang, Donna Tubbs, Prince Abba-Dabba, Carol Brady and Olivier Mira Armstrong. *Stella Loussier shares her German voice actress with Titania and Etoile. *Stella Loussier shares her Arabic voice actress with Kai, Haman Karn (in the Qubeley), Hana Isuzu, Yugito Nii, Tyrande Whisperwind, Ash Ketchum, Knuckle Joe, Bella X1, Minnie Mouse, Baby 5, Nariko, Christie, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Nieder's fan, Pullum Purna and Jillian. *Stella Loussier shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Lisbeth, Dai Goroh, Chan Agi (in Re-GZ), Ulala, Gorebyss, Anri Misugi, Kamika, Princia Ramode, Honoka, Mian, Song and Phoebe. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters